


Prize

by unstablekybercrystal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, BDSM, Bottom Kylo Ren, Butt Plugs, Camming, Clothed Sex, Dominant Armitage Hux, Dungeons, Explicit Consent, First Time, Flogging, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Rope Bondage, Soft Dom Hux, Submissive Kylo Ren, Throne Sex, Top Armitage Hux, Virgin Kylo Ren, Wax Play, and he doesn't know what to do, dumped most of my kinks into one place, for hux anyway, kylo plays with his tids a lot, they're both so thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unstablekybercrystal/pseuds/unstablekybercrystal
Summary: Cam boy Kylo Ren gets a donation from a mysterious user. This fic is inspired by @Splintered_star on Twitter!





	1. Screen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ktula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktula/gifts), [Splintered_Star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splintered_Star/gifts).



“Hey, guys. Are tokens cryptocurrency?” Kylo Ren wondered aloud, brushing a chunk of glossy black hair away from his eyes. He bit his plush lower lip before he even realized he was doing it, then conveniently blushed just in time for three users to tip him 5 tokens each.

 

Kylo had been getting quite a few viewers on YourFaveCams.com since he joined two months ago, though he had no idea why. It could have been because of how often he went to the gym and showed off the benefits of his near-constant weightlifting, but then again, plenty of men on the website did the same thing.

 

More likely, it was because Kylo would do anything for a couple of tokens. The idea of showing himself off to dozens of waiting eyes thrilled him. And he loved to beg for the compliments they gave him, the praise and tokens they would all bestow upon him. It really wasn’t about the money; he could have just picked up a second job along with his bartending one if he wanted that.

 

“You’re all stingy,” said Kylo. Each token was only about ten cents, and people usually spent them sparingly on newcomers like Kylo. He’d get into his doe eyed “more please” stage later on, and that’s when people would really start to give. It was a win-win: Kylo got to come and be thirty dollars richer, and they all got to watch.

 

Kylo knew he looked good as soon as he looked into the viewfinder. His roommate, Poe, had given him an extra light from his old college directing days. It was perfect for lighting Kylo softly, forming a little halo out of his wild, black hair and softening the hard edges of his angular face. Along with the sheer gray T-shirt and conspicuous leather collar around his neck, he made quite a picture, and the commenters weren’t afraid to say so.

 

_How are you, angel?_

_Gorgeous_

_Fuck, baby._

_*1 token*_

_love the collar_

 

Kylo’s goal was fairly low, usually about 400 tokens, and he barely ever actually made it. He was rising in popularity, but he wasn’t one of the thin little twinks or conventionally handsome, blonde, blue eyed hunks who usually got the most viewers on the website. He was weird-looking, and he was absolutely fine with saying that.

 

Kylo bit his lip again, this time bringing his thumb up to brush against it with a feather-light touch. The enthusiasm from the commenters moved Kylo to take his shirt off after that with a little sigh. People loved how vocal he was, apparently, and he barely even had to play it up.

 

Once Kylo had his shirt up over his head, he heard a chorus of _cha-ching_ sounds coming from the laptop. More people had begun to tip him: 10 tokens, 20 tokens, 5 tokens…

 

Kylo’s jaw dropped.

 

Someone had sent him 1000 tokens. That was _one hundred dollars_ , and just for taking his fucking shirt off? “Well, damn, okay,” he said, not hiding his appreciation. Maybe his countless hours at the gym were actually doing something. “Thanks, uh, General2.” Apparently General and General1 had been taken.

 

There was no answer from the generous donor, until Kylo curled one arm up to his chest to play with his nipples. He was extremely sensitive there, and he was damn proud of it. Clearly General2 was, too; he tipped Kylo a staggering 2000 tokens. Something about it seemed a little fishy to Kylo, but he didn’t really care what his clients did as long as they enjoyed watching him and he got paid.

 

The comments were full of people begging him to take his pants off, but he ignored that in favor of pinching his pert nipples, harder and harder until he couldn’t stop a tiny sigh from escaping his swollen lips.

 

“Hold on, guys,” Kylo murmured, breathless, as he reached into the drawer beside his bed. He pulled out a pair of nipple clamps that he’d gotten on sale at some sex shop he’d gone into on a whim. “Who wants me to use these?”

 

“Yes”es practically rained down the comments section, and Kylo grinned. “If you insist.”

 

Sure enough, as soon as he’d attached the first clamp to his already reddened nipple, General2 tipped him another 500 credits. _Maybe he wants something,_ Kylo mused. _Bet I could get him to buy all my nudes._

 

But all thoughts of General2 vanished as soon as Kylo began to feel the sweet pain blooming on his chest. It felt amazing, and Kylo resisted the urge to stroke himself through his boxers. Once he attached the other clamp, he pulled on the chain connecting them. He moaned deep in his throat, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. “Fuck, feels so good,” he said, just loud enough for everyone to hear. Kylo kept pulling on the clamps until his breathing became ragged and he began to whine and writhe around in his bed.

 

“Okay guys. We got to the goal. Fuck. So I’m gonna,” Kylo said, all in one breath. He turned around so his ass was facing the laptop and pulled his boxers down. He spread himself open for the camera, knowing and loving that everyone could tell how desperate he was just by how his hands were shaking.

 

Kylo looked over his shoulder, right at the camera. “I’m daddy’s good li—“

 

Holy shit. _Holy shit._

 

General2 had sent him 3000 tokens. Fuck, he could pay rent now on just this money.

 

“I’m daddy’s good little baby,” he finished, almost forgetting what he was going to do next when General2 tipped him another 500. This guy was absolutely made of money.

 

“Okay, General2,” said Kylo, pouring a generous amount of lube over his fingers. “I’m going to have to give you a shoutout even though you didn’t request it. You’re my top tipper now, I think.” Kylo could barely get any words out, but he figured the user deserved something after all he had given him.

 

But General2 had a different idea. As Kylo entered himself with one finger, General2 answered him.

 

_General2: Thank you._

_General2: I, however, would prefer something else._

_General2: Private message me after the show if you would like. If you don’t, I understand entirely, and you still may keep the tokens._

 

Kylo’s hips bucked behind him, seeking the pressure of his own finger, and he felt his hole flutter around it. He didn’t think he was exactly in a place right now to think about what the user had said, so he simply nodded and let out a soft moan. He’d started to think of General2’s fingers, probably slim and covered in golden rings, exploring his ass. Just the thought of it made Kylo’s already hard cock start to drip onto his sheets. He faced the front, so the viewers could get a good look, and finally stroked himself as he added another finger. That was his favorite way to get off: pleasure coming in from all sides.

 

“I wish…” he began, and then swallowed another whine. “I wish I was being choked by someone’s cock right now.” And he really did. He wondered what General2’s dick looked like; probably long and thin, with a little curve that would hit Kylo just perfectly.

 

Kylo curled his fingers inside of himself, feeling his own tight heat contracting around him, and started to feel a pressure under his stomach. “Gonna come soon, daddy, gonna come,” he muttered in between moans, more to get himself off than for the audience, though he did hear a couple _cha-chings_ egging him on. He stroked himself faster and faster, relishing how his movements made the chain on his nipples jostle and pull at his skin. The burn felt so good, so right, and he suddenly wanted General2 to torture his tits. He’d write on them first, with Sharpie, things like “slap me” and “bite here” and “daddy’s fuck toy”. Then he’d put on the clamps and spank Kylo’s tits, lightly at first and then harder and harder until it became too much for Kylo. Then, if Kylo was good, he’d mark them up with his mouth and then kiss down, down, down until he reached Kylo’s cock.

 

Kylo let out a moan that was more of a shriek and came all over his hand and onto the sheets. He knew he was probably swearing and dirty talking and babbling, but he didn’t really give a fuck. All he cared about was feeling General2’s (imaginary) mouth around his leaking cock. He’d say Kylo wasn’t worthy of a blow job from him, but maybe just this once, since Kylo had been so perfect for him…

 

His orgasm passed, and Kylo opened his eyes. People were starting to leave, now, and Kylo hoped that General2 was still online. The user had sent him 4000 more tokens, and Kylo wasn’t sure what to think. General2 had said he could keep the tokens, but YourFaveCams was full of liars and scammers. Then again, General2 had already given Kylo the money.

 

Kylo clicked General2’s name, and the little green dot next to it confirmed that he was online. Kylo took a deep breath and hoped beyond hope that this guy was just rich and horny, and not someone who wanted to do him harm. Or maybe General2 could be a woman, he wasn’t entirely sure of that, but it made no difference either way. Kylo was bisexual, after all; he even had a bi pride flag hanging up behind his bed. He just usually preferred men, and more often than not, his fantasies were about him being dominated by a thin, elegant man. Kylo definitely had a type, at least in his thought. He wasn’t sure about how he’d actually be, since he’d never had sex with anyone before. It actually ended up helping him get viewers; people were intrigued by the virgin who had over 20 sex toys and wasn’t afraid to shove a 10 inch dildo up his ass for everyone to see.

 

Kylo clicked on the chat feature, and a strangely nervous lump in his throat rose as the little speech bubble opened up, complete with a little warning against harassment of any kind. He hoped General2 would heed it.

 

_renegayde420: hey i was wondering what u meant in the comments_

_renegayde420: also thx for the tokens_

 

Kylo sat and waited, staring at the screen. It had only been about a minute, but it seemed like hours when the yellow dot under General2’s name turned green, signifying that he’d opened the chat. The phrase _General2 is typing_ seemed to be taunting him, until finally, the user’s message appeared under his.

 

_General2: I have an offer for you. Like I said before, you may refuse it and keep the money I have given you. I can tell you what it is here, or, if you’re more comfortable with me emailing your professional email, I can do that as well._

 

This was still kind of weird, but the fact that he’d offered to send Kylo an email meant that he didn’t mind Kylo communicating with him outside the website. Besides, emails could be saved, while YourFaveCams messages were deleted after 24 hours.

 

_renegayde420: yeah can u email me_

_General2: Of course. The email will be from tgstarkiller_ _@starkiller.com_

 

Kylo could have sworn he’d heard the name Starkiller before. It was somewhere that one of his fellow cam models, Mitaka, had saved up to go to. Mitaka was from New York, so Kylo figured it was there, and he knew it had something to do with sex work, but that was all he could gather.

 

Kylo opened a new tab and googled “starkiller nyc”, hoping an at least semi-professional looking website would appear. And sure enough, it did: a place called Starkiller Dungeons in Brooklyn, New York was first on the list. Kylo had never been to a dungeon, though he wanted to go to one, and he felt a little thrill at the idea. According to Mitaka, it had been legit, and the website certainly backed up Mitaka’s claims. The equipment within the dungeon was impeccably sleek and clean: Kylo specifically noticed a sex swing, a cage, and hooks hanging from the ceiling that he figured were used for suspension. Everything was a smooth matte black with red accents, even all the paddles and whips hanging from hooks on the wall, and the walls were an austere gray metal. Kylo’s skin prickled with excitement when he noticed the rack of body-safe candles and paint.

 

The website also claimed that the dungeon was the most popular one in the city of New York, which explained why General2 had given him so much money. In the main menu, there was also a page entitled “Our Employees”. Kylo’s face heated up as he clicked it; maybe he’d get to see General2’s face, or at least get some idea of what he looked like.

 

First on the page was a Domme named Mistress Phasma Fatale, a curvaceous woman who couldn’t have been less than six feet tall. Her light blonde hair was shaved close to her scalp, and her eyes were ringed in black kohl. She was swathed in a bodysuit and corset made of latex, and Kylo couldn’t help but stare at the swell of her breasts, emphasized by the material. She seemed to be more drawn to degradation play than anything else, though, which wasn’t really Kylo’s style. He loved to be praised, to be called _angel_ and _baby_ and _kitten_ while being completely unraveled by his dom. If she was General2, she’d have to be a bit easier on Kylo in that sense, but not in any other.

 

Kylo’s breath caught in his throat as soon as he scrolled down to the next Dom. His eyes met with the impossibly green ones of a man called the General. He was a willowy redhead whose skin looked like it was made of marble, and he stood brandishing a whip and smirking at the camera as if it would be his next meal. His cheekbones were chiseled, but his jaw and neck looked soft and biteable. _God, that’s him,_ Kylo thought, his heart beating. He felt his cock twitch in his pants just from looking at the General’s slender hands grasping the whip. Kylo wanted him so badly, more than he’d ever wanted anyone online or in real life. And what made it all the more delicious was that the General wanted him, too.

 

_The General takes very few slaves and submissives, so consider yourself privileged to become one of his playthings. He is a strict Dom, but also can be a caring one if that is what you wish. The General has no hard limits on any scenes, and takes a liking to pain play of any sort, roleplay, degradation/praise, and psychological torment._

 

Kylo could barely stand looking at the General without imagining those perfect hands all over him as he tied Kylo’s arms behind his back and spanked him with that paddle until his ass bruised. He’d tell Kylo how good he was being, how he could take it so well, and Kylo would probably come way before he was ready to. God, the General could probably tell Kylo to do anything and he would do it.

 

Before he got too carried away, he switched tabs to his email, hoping that the General maybe wanted to work with him in some way. Sure enough, the General had emailed him only a few minutes before, with the subject line “An Opportunity.” Kylo let go of the air he’d been holding in his lungs and opened it.

 

_Dear Renegayde,_

 

_After viewing some of your content, we at Starkiller have become interested in you and what you do. We invite you to come to our New York dungeon, all expenses paid, and do a scene with us. It will be free of charge, but you will have to consent to being filmed. In addition to what we have already paid you, we will pay you and promote you on Starkiller’s social media if you agree to create a video with us. In addition to this, if your video is particularly successful, it could put you in the running to work with us repeatedly. Please read our terms and conditions and contact us as soon as possible if you accept. We will send you more information then. Thank you._

 

_-Starkiller._

 

Kylo clicked the link below the email and read all of the terms and conditions. Nothing seemed particularly sketchy or out of the ordinary, and it really did seem to emphasize consent above all else. He opened up a reply to the General, and wrote simply, “I accept. I can’t wait to work with you! -Kylo (Renegayde).”

 

And then he hit send.


	2. City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo arrives at Starkiller, and Hux has some rare feelings to reconcile with

The black-painted doors to Starkiller looked entirely unassuming, and Armitage Hux knew that the few people on the quiet side street had no idea what lay behind them. Well, the office was technically behind the doors, then the hallway, and  _ then _ the dungeon. Hux himself had made sure that Starkiller didn’t seem scary or intimidating, unless, of course, the patron wanted it to. But the front office simply held a desk and a couple leather waiting chairs, nothing fancy but nothing that would look cheap or sketchy. Hux knew that beginners tended to be nervous about that type of thing, so he’d also elected to hang the dungeon’s certificates of inspection on the wall. Each one declared everything perfectly clean and safe; Hux, along with the other employees, cleaned the equipment himself on a rotating shift. Never mind that he owned the place; he wanted to make sure everything was up to his standards. 

 

“Morning, Armitage!” Harry looked up from the front desk to greet Hux. “You’re early.”

 

Harry Thanisson was a newcomer, a college student from CUNY. He had no interest whatsoever in BDSM, but for some reason he’d applied, and Hux had chosen him because he seemed enthusiastic and always eager to help. That was true, though occasionally he’d come in smelling like weed and bleary-eyed. Hux let that slide.

 

“I have an early appointment today,” Hux replied, eyes downcast on his phone. He had to check his schedule; usually appointments didn’t come in until around 5 or 6, but this one was at 3, as soon as the dungeon opened.

 

“Oh, the one you invited?” said Harry. He’d become quite enamored with Renegayde as soon as Hux had shown him the cam boy’s picture.

 

Hux looked up and nodded. Often times, people he invited to work with him didn’t show up, which he understood, but Renegayde had texted Hux that morning to let him know that he was on the plane to New York. “It’s just an interview for now. I’m negotiating our scene, so he isn’t scared out of his mind when he comes here.” Renegayde (Hux couldn’t bring himself to think of the man as Kylo; it was just unprofessional) was an amateur, but the detail with which the younger man laid out his fantasies during his shows thrilled Hux. He’d already set aside a flogger, some wax, and a half dozen toys he thought Renegayde would like.

 

Hux never had gotten attached to a client. It would be absolutely ridiculous, the same as if a cashier suddenly decided to become intimate with a customer. Of course, that probably happened, but Hux saw himself as above that. He knew fellow sex workers who had struck up relationships with clients, but it barely ever ended well. It was a job, and one Hux enjoyed, but he’d never let it get the best of him. Romances with coworkers were different; Hux could go for an office romance or two, if you could call it that. He just hadn’t found anyone who he deemed worthy of one.

 

Renegayde was  _ physically _ his type, though that wasn’t his criteria for inviting people to work with him. And yes, maybe Hux had used some of his own finances to tip the man after he’d revealed his defined abs and rosy, dripping cock.  _ Fine _ . But it wasn’t as if Hux hadn’t been attracted to a guest submissive before; he would conduct himself according to his job, and nothing else. If Renegayde pursued  _ him _ , then that could be an entirely different story, but that almost never happened. And besides, Renegayde claimed to be a virgin, and although what they would do in the dungeon wouldn’t be penetrative, it would absolutely be sex in Hux’s mind.

 

Hux walked to the hallway, which was lit with fluorescent lighting that he definitely wanted to get rid of, and opened the unmarked door that led to his office. It was fairly small, really just somewhere for him to take his lunch break and change into whatever gear he was going to wear. For the interview, of course, he was just going to wear what he was already in; a pressed black collared shirt and black trousers.

 

He sat down in his chair, and despite himself, Hux couldn’t shake Renegayde from his mind. God, he hadn’t been able to since he’d heard the cam boy’s first moan and seen his hot pink, pillowy-plush lips. And his chest-- his  _ tits _ \-- god, they were absolutely perfect, so much so that Hux almost hadn’t noticed Renegayde take his pants off. And once Renegayde had started to finger himself, Hux was gone, lost in whatever fantasies his mind decided to conjure up. He was only paying attention to the other man’s desperate little whines and the little phrases he’d mumble under his breath.  _ I’m so close, daddy,  _ he’d said, in that beautiful rich baritone.  _ Gonna come soon, daddy, gonna come _ . And Hux, who had become so used to seeing bare dicks and asses that barely anything could arouse him, had felt his own warm come dripping down his own hand. 

 

Perhaps it was just the fact that he’d caught Hux’s attention, but Hux needed to meet him and wanted to work with him, though he’d never quite get the view that Renegayde’s show had given him. One of the rules of Starkiller--and of dungeons in general-- was that penetration was forbidden, as well as exchange of bodily fluids. And Hux was not about to let his sub finger himself; no, Hux would be wringing every last bit of pleasure out of him without anything entering him. Though that was what he did to others every day, it suddenly seemed impossibly alluring.

 

A knock at the door startled Hux from his musings, and his head snapped up to look at the clock. It was only 2:40, thank God, because he had to pull himself together before Renegayde showed up.

 

“Open up, loser.”

 

“Phas, it isn’t locked.”

 

“Well, it appears to be, because I can’t fucking open the--”

 

Hux threw the door open, startling Phasma on the other side. She was the other senior Dom at Starkiller who took care of training the new subs and doms. She was frighteningly beautiful, a Domme from head to toe. Unlike Hux, who wore well-tailored yet unassuming clothing, Phasma wore tight-fitting leather pants, heeled combat boots, and a crop top with chains instead of straps. Her nails and eyeshadow were metallic silver, her hair was bleached platinum, tattoos covered her muscular arms and stomach, and she looked at Hux with a barely concealed smirk. The boots made her even taller than her usual 6’3, and Hux had to tilt his head up at her. She  _ had _ to be every sub’s wet dream, if they were attracted to women, but Hux was used to her at this point.

 

“Wanker,” she said calmly, after dodging the door and just narrowly avoiding a collision with her skull. 

 

Hux snorted. “I really didn’t mean to lock it.”

 

“Right,” Phasma said. “Like you didn’t mean to hide my shoes in the storage closet when I had to change out of the ones that had that old man’s vomit on them, poor thing got so nervous.” She cackled, then brought her attention back to Hux. “So. I hear you’re seeing the crush today.”

 

“You know that’s not what he is. I’m interviewing a potential guest submissive so that I can film a session and sell the clip on our websites, yes.” Hux almost raked a hand through his hair, before remembering he’d meticulously gelled it earlier.

 

“You’re flustered!” Phasma threw her hands up in the air. “I’m thrilled! Here I was, thinking you were incapable of emotions! Have you told your therapist yet?”

 

Hux let out a stream of air that he hoped passed as a laugh and attempted to fix the cuffs of his shirt, even though he knew they were already straight. “It doesn’t matter. I’m not going to  _ come onto him _ , if that’s what you’re thinking. I’m not going to strike up a conversation, say a few pickup lines, and get his number while I’m spanking him with a paddle.”

 

“You sure?” Phasma raised a pale eyebrow, and then she was off, sauntering down the hallway and opening the door to her own office.

 

“Of course not. I’m not even planning to use a paddle,” he called after her.

 

Hux looked up at the clock again, whose ticks were starting to sound more like the steady beat of his heart. Phasma’s words had made him a bit more apprehensive, but that was what they did. They got a rise out of each other, and it was the closest thing to a friendship that Hux had.

 

Hux took a couple deep breaths, hoping that he didn’t sound as ragged as he felt. It wasn’t the end of the world, he knew, if he wasn’t internally as professional as he’d groomed himself to be outwardly. It really wasn’t. He sighed deeply, placed his chin in his hands, and tried not to think of any tall, dark, submissive strangers.

 

——————

 

At precisely 2:58, Hux awoke from the short nap he’d taken at his desk to three male voices. One was Harry, one he didn’t recognize, and one— he’d know that rumble anywhere. Renegayde’s voice has laced itself into the inner corners of Hux’s brain and nestled there.

 

“General? Yeah, first door on your left. Knock first, he may be busy,” Harry said cheerfully.

 

“Okay. Come on, Poe,” Renegayde—  _ Kylo _ — said again. “Let’s see what this dude is about.”

 

Hux frowned. He knew Kylo would bring another person along, since the other man had requested a second plane ticket, but what if Poe was Kylo’s boyfriend. Hux felt like an absolute fool to think that someone like Kylo wouldn’t have a boyfriend, and—

 

_ Knock knock knock. _

 

“Come in,” said Hux, before he could think anything else.

 

The door creaked open, sounding as strained as he felt, and at the last minute he smoothed his hair down, just in case. Hux tried to look nonchalant as Kylo entered his office. Whatever image he’d (inadvertently) conjured up about how Kylo would look off-screen had nothing on the real thing. Kylo had to be even taller than Hux, though not by too much, and his hair was exquisitely dark and glossy. He wore a tank top, which wasn’t exactly professional, but  _ God _ , Hux could almost see the sides of those gorgeous pecs. But his face was the most intriguing to Hux; it was angular, with a large, sharp nose and lips that were almost too plump. But Kylo was far from unattractive; if anything, his long, thin face and high cheekbones made him more gorgeous and mysterious in a way that most men wearing a tank top and Converse wouldn’t be.

 

“Hey,” said Kylo, and his voice sounded even deeper than it had on camera. “I’m assuming you’re the General?” He looked a little bit nervous, eyes downcast. Hux didn’t want him to be afraid, but he had to admit that it was a good look on Kylo.

 

“You look different than the pictures Kylo showed me,” came another voice. A smaller man, all but hidden by Kylo’s broad frame, stepped out.  _ He’s cute _ , Hux thought. He could definitely be Kylo’s boyfriend, with his winningly white-toothed smile, deep brown eyes, square jaw, and head of wavy black hair that seemed to go in many carefully crafted directions. That must have been Poe.

 

Hux coughed. “I don’t always wear leather and carry a flogger, if that’s what you’re saying.” He stuck out his hand for Kylo to shake. Kylo’s hand was slightly bigger and rougher than Hux’s, and he gladly shook back. Hesitantly, Hux held out a hand to Poe as well, but Poe didn’t take it.

 

_ Jealous boyfriend, then _ , thought Hux with a hardly perceptible eye roll. “If you get the position, Kylo,” he began, “I will tell you my name, but for now you can call me General. Or G, if you’d like to have some form of a proper name. Poe, would you mind waiting outside? It’s a job interview.”

 

Poe nodded. “I’ll be right out there,” he said, sharing a look with Kylo. 

 

Once Poe closed the door behind him, Hux formed his hands into a little steeple on his desk. “So, before we start, we can go through any ideas that you had about the scene, any questions, et cetera. You said this was your first time going to a dungeon, period?”

 

“Yeah,” said Kylo. “Also, can I call you G? If that’s okay. Calling you General kind of seems like if I called you, uh, daddy or something, outside our…” Kylo’s voice trailed off and he looked down at his hands again. “You know what I’m saying.”

 

Hux nodded. “You don’t have to be nervous, Kylo. I know the situation is a bit, ah, different from what you’re used to. You can ask me any questions that you have.”

 

Kylo took a deep breath. “Okay, this is kind of weird. Or, I don’t know, people on the internet think it’s weird.” He chewed on his strawberry-colored lower lip, and Hux forced himself not to look. “I’m submissive, but I don’t really like being yelled at? Like, being degraded.” He shrugged. “I just… when I was a kid--“

 

“You don’t have to explain yourself,” said Hux. “That’s not weird at all.” He allowed a laugh to escape from his throat, and that seemed to relax the other man. “I see much odder things in here than someone who doesn’t like being degraded.” Kylo had looked so out of his element even admitting that one small thing, and Hux was already thinking of ways to use it to both of their advantage. 

 

He was thinking that, in the film, Kylo would be a newcomer to BDSM and Hux would be the one showing him the ropes. It wasn’t far from the truth. He wasn’t going to make Kylo do anything beyond his limits, and for their first scene, Hux would be liberal in the praise he’d give Kylo. But still, he knew Kylo could provide his own plugs and clamps to use on himself, and  _ maybe  _ Hux would be able to flog him. It seemed like something Kylo might be into, though he couldn’t be sure yet.

 

At any rate, Kylo didn’t seem like he really knew what questions to ask. He seemed entirely engrossed in his black-painted fingernails at the moment. “Kylo,” Hux said gently, and Kylo looked up. “We need to discuss what you want to do for this scene. I won’t just go in blind, and I don’t want you to, either.”

 

“Of course,” said Kylo. “I just get nervous with interviews and that type of stuff.”

 

“Perfectly understandable. But before we discuss anything else, what would you like your safe word to be?”

 

“Red,” Kylo said immediately. Clearly he’d given it some thought, which put Hux more at ease.

 

“That’s a good choice. Fairly straightforward, always works. Red it is.” Hux took out a sheet of paper and began to draft a contract that he and Kylo would both sign. It would have all of Starkiller’s general rules, as well as rules specific for his scene with Kylo. It wasn’t only just to make clients feel as safe as possible, either. The contracts often made Hux more confident in whatever scene he was about to perform.

 

Hux looked up from the paper, ending the word  _ “Red”  _ with a flourish. “Now, here’s what I was thinking for you. You would play someone who’s new to dungeons, like you are in real life, and I’d be telling you what everything is and what to do.”

 

Kylo nodded sagely. “Sounds pretty accurate.”

 

Hux laughed again, and this time it wasn’t forced. “It is. And, then you’ll go down to your knees, and I will circle you. Almost a prey type of thing. I’ll be ‘deciding’ what to do, but of course I’ll already know. Would you be all right with having a plug in?”

 

At that, Hux could have sworn he saw Kylo’s cheeks color. The camera didn’t lie; he really did blush easily. “Yeah,” he mused. “I could do that.”

 

The idea that Kylo had brought the plug with him on the plane immediately stirred something in Hux, but he pushed it down. “Perfect. And so I’ll see that and get an idea. Kylo, are you okay with being tied up?”

 

There was no mistaking it; Kylo had blushed that time, a soft pink extending from his ears to his cheeks. It wasn’t uncommon for new subs to be shy about their work, but it just looked so damn cute on Kylo. “You can do that,” he said, finally looking Hux in the eye. “I just have a scar on my hip, you’ll see it. Try to avoid that.”

 

“Of course. Kylo, if you’re uncomfortable with anything I suggest, you’re completely free to say no.”

 

“You’re good so far,” said Kylo. “Really. I’ve just never really talked out loud with anyone about what I’m into. Except Poe, but he doesn’t care.”

 

_ That’s odd. Why wouldn’t he care?  _ he thought, but he wasn’t going to pry. If Kylo was stuck in a vanilla relationship, that wasn’t Hux’s business. “Good. And I’ve seen you’re all right with using wax on yourself, but is it okay if I use it on you? All our candles are body-safe, and it would just be over your shoulders and chest.”

Hux hoped he wasn’t imagining that Kylo sat up a bit straighter. “Yeah, I’d be into that.”

 

Hux made a quick note, then glanced back up at Kylo. “Have you ever been flogged?”

 

Kylo’s eyebrows flew up, and Hux hoped he hadn’t struck a nerve. But a wide grin broke out onto Kylo’s face, and he blushed again, harder than before. “I haven’t. But I, uh, think about it a lot, if I’m being honest. Especially, like, with the plug.” His voice began to turn into a low rumble, almost as if he didn’t want anyone else to hear. “I want to do that. And I can call you Sir. And General. Maybe.” 

 

At that moment, when Kylo’s eyes searched Hux’s face for some sort of reaction, Hux wanted nothing more than to hold that sweet, eager face in his hands. But Hux was a man of astounding public composure, as one of his public speaking professors had once said. Phasma preferred to call it Bitch Face.

 

“Sounds good. I’d enjoy that. Would you be able to end the scene then?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Wonderful. Any pet names you would like me to avoid in particular?”

 

Kylo laughed. “Anything weird, I guess, like sweet cheeks or love muffin.” At that, Hux snorted. He’d had quite a few middle-aged women come in, requesting that he call them whatever atrocious names their ex-husbands had. Kylo continued, “Everything else is really fair game. I like, uh, _ darling.  _ And  _ angel, baby,  _ the usual.”

 

Those words falling from Kylo’s lips tasted sweeter than the little piece of chocolate Hux had eaten with his breakfast. “Absolutely,” Hux said, a bit too brazenly than he’d intended.

 

He went over the rules of Starkiller, which were pretty simple; all of them stressed safety and consensual play. Hux also asked Kylo to write down a list of potential triggers, which Kylo did. Even his handwriting was interesting, a scrawl that hinted at cursive but was closer to a chicken scratch.

 

“Kylo,” Hux said finally, after looking over the other man’s documents. “Welcome to Starkiller. We’ll do the scene in three days. I’ll give you a tour of the room before we start, and Phasma will be filming. We’ll provide you with any clothing or accessories you’d like, or you can bring your own.”

 

Hux paused, mostly because he was struck speechless by the smile on Kylo’s face. Hux wanted to kiss him.

 

“Thank you so much,” Kylo said. “Starkiller’s really cool.”

 

“Thank you. I’ll provide accommodations for you and your boyfriend until two days after the shoot.”

 

Kylo’s nose wrinkled, a movement that made Hux’s heart pound a bit louder in his chest. “Poe isn’t my boyfriend. He’s my roommate.” He added something else, too, that Hux couldn’t quite make out.

 

“What was that?” Hux asked.

 

“M’single,” said Kylo, as if he were embarrassed to admit it.

 

Hux smiled in the most accommodating way possible without showing Kylo that his heart was  _ soaring _ . Kylo was  _ single:  _ Kylo and his gorgeous hair and his lips and his soft, rumbling voice. And perhaps he was so shy because… Hux didn’t allow himself to even consider that.

 

But he did see a tiny sliver of hope. “I’m sorry for assuming your situation. Anyway, call if you have any questions. And ask for Hux.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The next chapter is going to get nasty. Don't you worry.  
> -Find me on Twitter @remorselessgay


	3. Dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Kylo film their video, and feelings ensue in every sense of the word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -yes, this is mostly porn. which i assume is not an issue
> 
> -see end notes for warnings, this is a BDSM scene so i'm listing specific triggers at the end.

Kylo had checked his hair in over ten store windows on the way to Starkiller, but he never fucking looked right. It was always blown off to the side, or behind his ears, or in some other configuration that showed off all of the parts of him that he didn’t like. He’d known he’d be nervous about today, but he’d figured his nerves would be related to the scene. Kylo had been thinking about Hux non-stop for the past three days, though; his perfectly styled red hair, his slender but strong limbs, and the little purse of his lips that he’d make while writing.

 

_ Honestly?  _ Kylo said to himself as he drew closer to Starkiller,  _ I think I may be looking forward to him touching me more than anything. _

 

That thought didn’t help, either, because then Kylo began to think of Hux’s hands running over his body.  _ So eager for my touch _ , he’d say in his crisp English accent ( _ of course he’d have an accent _ , Kylo had thought when they met), and he’d grip Kylo under the chin—

 

_ Oh god.  _ He was there, at Starkiller, and he was blushing like the virgin that he was. He was suddenly more aware of the red-jeweled plug in his ass, which only made his face burn hotter. Before he could make more of a fool of himself, Kylo rang the doorbell.

 

Instead of Harry answering, though, Hux threw open the door. “Phasma, if you don’t—“

 

“I’m not Phasma,” said Kylo, the corner of his mouth turning up.

 

Hux blanched. “Kylo. I am— and I cannot stress this enough— so sorry. Come in.”

 

Once Kylo had made his way inside, Hux gave him a once over. Kylo could swear Hux was  _ appraising _ him, and he felt his cock twitch inside of his jeans. It didn’t help that Hux was wearing a bathrobe, a fluffy black one with a red H monogrammed onto the left side. It left his upper chest bare, and Kylo just wanted to plant needy kisses all over him. He swallowed.

 

Hux’s eyes came to rest on Kylo’s, and Kylo couldn’t quite tell if they were blue or green. “I suppose I should show you the room we’ll be using. It isn’t the main one, but it’s my personal favorite and I think it’s a lot nicer, anyway. Phasma designed the main room.” He shrugged. “It has all the same equipment, so if you’d like to film in there, we can do that as well.” 

 

“No. Your choice,” said Kylo. He felt blood circling through his veins at top speed. He wanted to get this whole beginning over with. If it were up to him, he’d already be on his knees, ass in the air, showing off his plug to his new master. He wondered if Hux would tell him how pretty he was, and his cock twitched again.  _ Cool it, Kylo,  _ he thought to himself, and took a deep breath.

 

Hux led Kylo down a long hallway, which was lit only by what Kylo could only call “mood lighting”; dim lamps on either side of the hall barely illuminated anything. He could still see Hux, though, in that bathrobe. The belt accentuated the area where his waist drew in, and Kylo needed to wrap his legs around it. At the end of the hall, Kylo could see a door that was painted the exact color of blood.

 

“Here we are,” said Hux, pulling a key ring from his pocket. “Phas named it ‘the General’s quarters.’ I don’t really call it anything.” He stepped inside and held the door open to Kylo, but Kylo barely moved. This was actually happening, Kylo was going to have Hux’s perfect, pale hands on him, hopefully around his neck at some point, and he shivered before finally walking forward.

 

The inside of the room was just as foreboding as the outside. The walls were painted the same dark red, the ceiling was pitch black, and there was a large black leather chair in the middle of the room. The only light was directly above the chair, and it looked almost surreal. He imagined Hux sitting in that chair, looking regal even though the only clothing he wore was a body harness and thigh-high boots. As for Kylo, he’d be busy grinding on those boots, and he’d be grateful for even that. Suddenly, Kylo’s jeans were very uncomfortable.

 

“Oh, sorry,” said Hux. Even he sounded far away. “Let me turn the lights on.”

 

“No,” said Kylo, a little breathless. “Keep them like this.”

 

“For the scene? I will. I’m just turning the lights on so I can show you what I have set up for you.”

 

Kylo felt like an absolute idiot. “Oh. Right.”

 

As soon as Hux turned the lights on, Kylo was entirely overwhelmed with what else he saw. There was a large cage in one corner, a sex swing in the other, and— was that a medical exam table? There were restraints on the walls, too, and Kylo imagined himself flush with the wall, unable to move while Hux did whatever he wanted to him. He could also see some unfamiliar black shapes that looked like they were made of soft foam. “What are those?” he asked.

 

“Sex furniture,” Hux said, as if he were saying “a sofa” _.  _ “Some people like to be bent over it when I punish them.”

 

_ Damn it, I was  _ just  _ starting to go soft.  _ “Oh,” said Kylo, and his eyes finally moved to the rest of the walls. There were all different toys on shelves; dildos and vibrators were the main ones, but he could see a couple plugs as well. One shelf held only nipple clamps, one had paddles and whips, and another displayed harnesses and masks that he vaguely knew were used for pet play. And he wanted Hux to use every single thing on him.

 

Kylo could feel Hux’s eyes on him again. He turned to the other man, and Hux smiled at him. “Do you like what you see?” he asked, in a voice that was softer and yet strangely more commanding.

 

“Yes,” said Kylo, not entirely sure if he should be saying “yes, sir”. He decided against it.

 

“Lovely.” Hux pointed to a dark red rope sitting on a small metal table. “I’ll be using that rope on you. It’s quite soft, so don’t worry about it burning your skin. And next to it, I’ve placed the candles and the flogger. It’s small, but it’s your first time using one. Since it’s suede, it’s not going to hurt too much, but it will sting a little.”

 

Kylo nodded. His skin suddenly felt too tight, and he forced himself not to stare at Hux’s lips as he spoke. “Sounds good.”

 

Hux opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a loud  _ crash  _ from the front room. A couple seconds later, Phasma sauntered in, still wearing her sky-high heels and only a leather vest over a sheer bra. “I got lunch,” she announced, completely ignoring Kylo.

 

“You definitely did. And it only took you an hour and a half.” Hux rolled his eyes. “I had to show Kylo around by myself.”

 

“Poor dear. Hey, Kylo,” said Phasma, accompanied by a little wave. She turned back to Hux. “We starting?”

 

“Yes, if that’s all right with Kylo.”

 

Kylo nodded. “I’m ready.” His cock was certainly ready, anyway, and if he had his pants on for five more minutes he was sure he’d burst. Phasma looked as though she were trying her hardest not to look down and snort.

 

“Great, I’ll get the camera,” she said, and with that, Kylo was alone with Hux again.

 

“Kylo,” said Hux. His tone had changed again, to that softer, more melodic one. “Get undressed and get down on your knees at the foot of the chair. Wait for me while I change.”

 

“Yes, General,” said Kylo after a second’s delay. His voice cracked, just a bit, and he scowled.

 

Hux laughed, a sharp but not unpleasant sound. “Good boy. Now, don’t look at Phasma when she comes in, all right? Just wait for me, darling.”

 

And then, Hux did something that Kylo never expected him to. He placed just the tip of his thumb over Kylo’s bottom lip, pressing slightly, and Kylo couldn’t help whining. Hux laughed again, shut off the lights except the one above the chair, and was gone in a few cloudy seconds

 

Heart pounding, Kylo took off his clothes as fast as he possibly could and knelt down at the foot of the chair, trying to empty his mind of all thoughts except Hux. It wasn’t difficult; in fact, he barely even noticed Phasma come in with her camera. She was just a silhouette at the corner of his vision, and he didn’t feel the need to look behind him when the door creaked shut. It was only him, the darkness, and the knot of anticipation in his stomach as he awaited his master. The pressure of the plug inside of him seemed like it was getting stronger, and it took all of his strength not to reach back and jostle it, just a little bit. He had to be good for his General.

 

The hinges of the door groaned again, but this time, the sound set Kylo’s body on fire. He felt a soft pull in the area between his stomach and his cock, and it was near impossible not to look up now. The click of the General’s shoes on the floor sounded like gunshots, and Kylo tried to steady his breathing. Waiting for the General to speak to him, even to just walk toward him, felt like an eternity.

 

Once the General was positioned directly behind Kylo, he heard a short puff of laughter. “Angel,” he said, in that same singsong voice. “Is that for me?”

 

The General’s boots got closer, until Kylo felt the heat of his master’s body behind him. He felt a whine forming in his throat.

 

“Answer me.”

 

Kylo couldn’t help himself; as soon as he opened his mouth, the whine ripped its way out of his throat. “Yes, sir. It’s for you. It’s--”

 

The wind was immediately knocked out of him when he felt the toe of the General’s boot nudge against his ass. “Show me. Put your cheek on the floor for me.”

 

Kylo nodded, already too turned on to speak. Hux was perfect: he was commanding, but not mean. Kylo didn’t like mean. He preferred sweet words paired with harder touches, and he’d always fantasized about a dom who could control him utterly and completely without raising his voice. Kylo lowered his head to the floor, placing his cheek on the smooth black surface. He felt his ass clench around the plug, accompanied by a rush of heat from showing himself off like this.

 

“Hmmm,” said the General, more of an appraisal than anything. He placed his boot under Kylo’s ass, brushing against his balls, and then brought it up to rest directly on top of the plug. Kylo felt the red that was seeping into his face start to creep down his neck and chest. He groaned and pushed his ass up against the sole of the General’s boot.

 

“You’re a needy little thing, aren’t you?” the General murmured, moving the plug back and forth. Kylo opened his mouth to gather more air, but instead of breathing, he moaned.

 

“Yeah. I am— I want—” Kylo knew he wasn’t being eloquent, or even comprehensible, but he didn’t care. He wanted anything Hux would give to him, even if it was just the sole of his shoe and a smattering of comments.

 

The General withdrew his boot from Kylo’s skin and came around to the front of the room. Kylo’s hole was still fluttering around the plug, wanting more, but he knew he couldn’t have it, so he went back to his kneeling position. He wasn’t sure if he could look up yet, but he heard Hux walk closer and felt warm fingers press under his chin. Kylo tilted his head up to look at the General, but what he saw wasn’t at all what he had expected. In all of his pictures on the website, Hux had been in full bondage gear, his slim body accentuated by various straps and harnesses. But Kylo’s favorite look was from one of the other Starkiller videos. 

 

Kylo had paid twenty dollars for one of Hux’s videos, for “research purposes”. For Kylo, that mostly involved stroking his dick while he watched Hux, dressed in just a work shirt, tie, and pressed pants, torture a sub’s cock until he was screaming with pleasure. That wasn’t really Kylo’s thing (yet), but watching Hux like that made him realize how badly he wanted Hux’s attention.

 

Now, the General was wearing the same pants and polished shoes (not boots, as Kylo had thought), but instead of the blue tie from the video, Hux’s tie was a blood red that matched the decor of the room and contrasted with the pale skin of his throat. He looked perfectly buttoned up in his white dress shirt, while Kylo was kneeling on the ground naked, flushed red with his cock leaking onto the floor.

 

“So gorgeous,” the General said, brushing a strand of Kylo’s hair out of his face in a way that could only be called tender. He traced the outline of Kylo’s lips, and Kylo realized he was wearing gloves, soft leather ones that felt almost like skin but  _ not _ . He moaned, wanting desperately to know what Hux’s skin felt like.

 

The General pushed his gloved finger into Kylo’s mouth, which opened easily for him. “Good,” he said, running his other hand through Kylo’s silken hair. Kylo moaned around the leather as Hux felt around in his mouth, barely even noticing Phasma come closer with the camera. He only cared about the General, and nothing else in the room mattered.

 

“Darling,” the General said suddenly, drawing his finger slowly out of Kylo’s mouth. Kylo chased after it, at once missing the earthy taste of the leather and the pressure against his tongue. “Stay here for me. I’ll be right back.”

 

Kylo nodded, his teeth catching on his lower lip and sucking it in to keep from whining again. He knew the General didn’t mind how vocal he was; actually, he probably  _ liked _ it, but something in Kylo was embarrassed. With Hux’s absence, he was starting to notice the ache in his knees and the pulsing feeling in his cock, but he bit down harder on his lip and ignored it.

 

The General came back quickly, holding the rope in his hand and twining it around his fingers leisurely. He really was more lovely than anyone Kylo had ever seen, let alone attempted to do anything with. Hux slid the rope around Kylo’s waist, looping it over his torso again and again. The rhythm of it lulled Kylo into a sort of trance, and he felt rather than heard himself make soft noises of pleasure. At one point, the pad of Hux’s thumb brushed against Kylo’s nipple and his whole body jolted, completely alight with the sensation. “Please,” he heard himself moan, and he felt his cock dripping onto his thighs.

 

“What is it, baby?” Hux pulled at Kylo’s nipple again, from behind this time, and Kylo leaned back. He felt boneless against Hux’s body, and yet he didn’t think he was going to come. He felt different than he ever had, with pleasure humming in his ears and his focus completely on his master.

 

Hux disappeared for a moment again, a pat on Kylo’s chest signaling his departure, and Kylo felt cold. The ropes circling his body were a reminder of the General, though, and he fought the urge to touch himself. Then, he realized he  _ couldn’t  _ touch himself even if he wanted to; the ropes bound his arms to his sides. His hands were so close to his cock, but he couldn’t move them at all.

 

Hux returned then, holding a lighter and a jar that Kylo knew contained a candle. He immediately felt his cock twitch at the idea of the General pouring wax onto his chest, the sting of it immediately being soothed as it dried.

 

The General lit the candle and placed it on a small folding table, and Kylo looked up at him expectantly. The join of the General’s legs would be so close to Kylo’s mouth if he just straightened up a bit, and he licked his lips, imagining the press of Hux’s cock into his throat. He moaned again, half from arousal and half to gain attention from his dom.

 

“I know, I know,” said Hux, as if he were placating an animal. “You’re so perfect and patient, aren’t you?” Kylo sat down and clumsily rolled his hips, just to get at least some sort of release, but the plug inside him shifted and he whined.

 

Hux clicked his tongue. “No, Kylo.” His voice was firm, but still soft. “It’s almost melted. Stay there. You’re doing so well for me.”

 

Kylo glowed at the praise, and raised himself back up onto his knees. After a couple seconds, the General came over with the candle, his long legs directly in front of Kylo. Kylo could have buried his face in Hux’s clothed crotch, but he balled his fists instead.

 

“I’m going to count to three, darling. Is that long enough?”

 

Kylo nodded, curling his toes in anticipation. Hux hummed, giving Kylo a once-over before pouring a tiny amount of wax onto his left shoulder. Kylo sighed as soon as the wax made contact with his skin. The sting of it was so delicious, and he watched as the droplet rolled down his arm and dried before reaching his elbow.

 

“Good?” asked the General.

 

“Mhm. More, please,” Kylo mumbled.

 

“What was that?”

 

“More, please,” Kylo said, trying his best to raise his voice. “I really— I want you to—“

 

“Shhh,” Hux whispered, placing a hand on top of Kylo’s head. Kylo arched up into his touch, trying to straighten his body beyond its limits. Hux tangled his fingers into Kylo’s hair for a few seconds, gently scratching at his scalp before pouring a more generous amount of wax onto Kylo’s chest.

 

“Oh my  _ god _ .” Kylo squeezed his thighs together as a bead of wax dripped over the rope and onto his hardened nipple. Hux ran his other hand down Kylo’s back, soothing him. Somehow this felt so much better than when Kylo was just doing it on his own.

 

The General ghosted a finger over one of the dried rivulets on Kylo’s pec. “My pretty boy,” he said, and Kylo whined. “You need more, don’t you?” Kylo closed his eyes and hummed, resting his head on Hux’s thigh. Hux expertly ran one hand through Kylo’s hair while pouring more wax down his back with the other, laughing softly when Kylo would jolt at the sensations.

 

Kylo turned his head to mouth at Hux’s clothed cock, which was hard underneath his trousers. In turn, Hux held Kylo’s head there, pressing it closer to him until Kylo was nearly suffocated. He traced the outline of the General’s dick with his tongue, and he could feel the heat of Hux’s arousal through his pants. He wanted it in his mouth  _ so badly _ , and he whimpered into the fabric.

 

Hux yanked Kylo’s head back by the hair, and Kylo looked up at him, pupils blown. The front of the General’s pants was wet with Kylo’s saliva, and he palmed himself roughly.

 

“More wax?” he asked. Kylo nodded, and this time Hux swept the jar across Kylo’s chest, wax spattering all across his pert nipples. His ass tightened around the plug, which he’d all but forgotten about, and he moaned Hux’s title brokenly.

 

“Look at you,” Hux said, grabbing Kylo’s chin with one hand. “You’re so sloppy.” He didn’t say it like an insult, though; it was more reverent than anything. His eyes were definitely green in this light, and more intense than anything Kylo had ever seen. Kylo felt more wax roll onto his skin, but he was too busy looking at the General to more than gasp.

 

Hux stepped back, emerald eyes roving over every inch of Kylo. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, and just the sight of that made Kylo feel heat rise in his cock. He took a few deep breaths, because it just wouldn’t do to come now, not when Hux had so much more planned for him. He shifted to alleviate the pressure of the ropes, and the heaving motion of his wax-covered chest made Hux lick his lips again and turn on his heel. The click of his shoes against the floor was faster than it had been, and Kylo hazily wondered if Hux wanted what was to come as much as he did. He closed his eyes and breathed through his nose, desperately trying to quell the little pulses that shot from his cock up to his stomach.

 

After a few breaths, Kylo felt his pulse go down ever so slightly, and he wasn’t quite as overwhelmed with sensations. He was still gasping for air, though, and he rocked back and forth. He knew that as soon as the General used the flogger on him, he’d be done for. All Kylo had ever used to spank himself was his hand and a small paddle that he’d gotten from a sex shop in college, so even just the idea of anything else thrilled him to his core.

 

The General made a clicking noise with his tongue, and Kylo’s head whipped around of its own accord. Hux was looking at him and holding the flogger in one hand. Kylo whined, and then whined again when he saw Hux’s lips curl into a smile. “Are you ready, baby?” he asked, the tone of his voice so much softer than what Kylo knew Hux was about to do to him.

 

“I’m so ready. Sir. General. Please. I’m ready,” Kylo babbled, his hair snaking out from behind his ear and falling in front of his face.

 

Hux nodded, the hint of a smile still quirking up the corner of his lips. “Get on the chair.”

 

Kylo obeyed immediately, even though his legs felt like jello, and he placed his forehead against the high back of the chair so that his filled ass was presented perfectly. He heard Hux grunt and felt a gloved hand pull his cheeks apart and pull his plug from one side to the other, then in a circle. He keened, low in his throat, and felt his thighs shake underneath him.

 

“So sensitive,” Hux was muttering, running his hands over Kylo’s cheeks and occasionally slapping one with a loud thwack, amplified by the leather gloves. “I bet you love being touched, don’t you? Even just one finger. I could make you come using one finger.” He slapped Kylo twice, then withdrew his hand.

 

Kylo heard a shuffling noise, and he knew that the General was taking the flogger off the towel on the ground where he’d placed it. Kylo readied himself for intense pain, despite what Hux had said, but all he could feel was something soft just barely skimming over his sensitive ass. Hux hadn’t even hit him yet, and already Kylo was shaking, bracing his spread and kneeling legs against the arms of the chair.

 

Hux made a little “hm” sound that Kylo suspected was from arousal, though he really couldn’t be sure. Hux definitely seemed like he knew what he was doing and enjoyed doing it, but he was nothing like Kylo, who let Hux hear every change in his pleasure. “I’m going to count to three for the first couple, okay?” Hux said. “You’re still with me?”

 

“Yes,” Kylo breathed. “Yes. Please.”

 

Hux’s hand was back on his ass, just for a second, more of a reassuring pat than a rub. Kylo held his breath, then released it as Hux began to count. After Hux said “three,” Kylo felt a sensation on his ass that was far less painful than he’d expected it to be. It felt like when he hit himself with his paddle, but more fluid and less solid than the slab of hard false leather. It felt divine, and Kylo felt a feeling in his chest that he’d only felt a couple times before when he was playing with himself. Occasionally he’d go into a place of pure bliss, where everything seemed to be glowing around him and all he cared about was being able to come and being good for whatever imaginary partner he had dreamed up. Now he could feel his body rack with moans of increasing volume that sounded more like sobs, but he was ecstatic. He was almost floating, but Hux and his flogger still tethered part of him to the present.

 

“Darling? Are you all right?” Hux’s voice was far away.

 

“Green,” Kylo managed to choke out. He  _ needed  _ the General to keep going. He realized how close he was, the burning in his groin traveling slowly up his torso and down his legs. With the next flog, his plug jolted inside of him, just hitting his prostate, and he screamed. Kylo had no control over his limbs anymore, and his legs shook in their kneeling position. The flogger was starting to turn his ass raw now, and he could feel it, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything except the General.

 

The flogger came down on his reddened ass one more time, and Kylo felt himself lurch. He came all over the expensive leather of the chair, thrusting his hips into nothing and trying to rut against the seat. Even just the sight of the stripes of his release coating the chair was enough to make more come spill out of him. Hux came up behind him and began to rub his sore ass, and Kylo leaned against the other man’s chest as he rode out his orgasm.

 

“Fuck,” Kylo heard himself slur, after the worst of his aftershocks were over. He was slumped in the chair, and at some point Hux had turned him around so his shoulder blades were against the back of the chair. Hux was untying the ropes around Kylo’s wrists, and besides some light pink marks that would go away in a few minutes, there was no damage. Phasma was there on the other side of him, her camera set over in the corner of the room. Kylo jumped when he saw her; he’d forgotten about her.

 

“That was amazing, Kylo. Positively amazing,” Hux said, rubbing one of Kylo’s wrists. Kylo nodded and sat in silence as Hux put him back together, wiping off the wax with a baby wipe and untying the ropes wound around him. Hux looked so concentrated, so  _ caring _ , and it made Kylo’s heart beat in a way that only partially had to do with the scene he had just taken part in.

 

Kylo closed his eyes. “Hux?” he said finally. “Do you think I could do another one? Another video, I mean?” Hux’s face was close to his now as he massaged Kylo’s shoulders, soothing the tissue in Kylo’s back and making him sigh.

 

Hux smiled, and it wasn’t the sly dom smile he’d used on Kylo before. This one lit up his whole face, and his eyes scanned Kylo like they always did.

 

“Depending on the success of this video,” Hux said slowly, “I’ll call you back. But with what you did, Kylo, I think you’ll be called back.” Hux flushed a little, and Kylo wasn’t sure why.

 

“Hux, I— holy shit, you’re a miracle worker,” Kylo said. His legs were still trembling, and Hux handed him a bottle of water from one of the cabinets.

 

Hux turned even redder. “Well, I think sometimes doms match up with certain subs more than others. And I think we were one of those matches.”

 

Kylo preened at the compliment. “I think so, too.”

 

“And occasionally,” Hux continued, “some people could match up in other ways as well. Kylo, would you like to go for coffee tomorrow?”

 

And just like that, Kylo had a date, in New York City, with the man who had just completely destroyed him and put him back together.

 

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

 

“You left all your shit in the dishwasher again,” Poe called from the kitchen.

 

“Yeah, well, suck it up. I’m leaving tomorrow anyway” Kylo said, covering the speaker of his phone. He removed his hand and put his phone back up to his ear. “Anyway, yeah. I’m getting ready to move. Poe found a new apartment with some guy named Finn from Facebook. Hopefully they’ll get along.”

 

“Wonderful,” Hux responded from the other end. “I’m truly sorry you have to room with Harry.” Kylo could almost hear him roll his eyes. “I’ve missed you so much, though. I can’t wait to see you again.”

 

Kylo’s face broke out into a grin. “Me too! I mean, I can’t wait to see you too. You get it.”

 

Hux had offered Kylo a full-time job at Starkiller a month before, and Kylo had eagerly accepted. He was only to film videos, since he didn’t dom, but he did preside over meetings that various BDSM groups had in the dungeon, as well as play parties and munches (which Hux told him was the word for a meeting of kinky people without any play). He wasn’t a long-distance type of person, and being around Hux every day was better than any other job. Sure, he’d have to move across the country, but he wasn’t known for staying in one place for too long. Rooming with a talkative college student wasn’t high on his bucket list, but Harry was good-natured and didn’t seem like the type to throw impromptu parties or listen to loud music.

 

“Let me know when you arrive at the airport, love. I’ll be there so you don’t have to figure out the subway on your own,” Hux said, and Kylo’s heart sped up when Hux called him “love”. They’d only just said those three words to each other a couple weeks ago, but Kylo meant it so much that sometimes he ached to be near Hux.

 

Kylo snorted. “Oh,  _ that’s _ why? So I don’t get lost?”

 

“That, and the fact that I can’t wait to push you down onto your new bed and break it in.”

 

“That’s more like what I thought you were gonna say,” Kylo said. He still sometimes felt his face heat up when Hux would slip things like that into their everyday conversations, and when Poe wasn’t home, sometimes he would take himself in hand while Hux talked to him. Sometimes, they would video chat, and Hux would be in his office wearing his gear from a previous scene. It made Kylo crazy.

 

But it wasn’t just Hux’s looks that Kylo constantly thought about. After getting to know him, Kylo found that he was sarcastic, sometimes bitingly so, but he was never nasty to Kylo. Kylo had wondered if that was just his persona as a dom, but he had seen Hux be absolutely terrible to other subs when they requested it.

 

“What?” Hux said.

 

Kylo raised an eyebrow, though he knew Hux couldn’t see it. “What do you mean  _ what _ ?”

 

“You said my name.”

 

“No, I didn’t.”

 

“Well, you really sort of… whined it. Do you need to get off, love?”

 

Kylo pouted. “Can’t right now.”

 

Hux tutted. “Poor baby. Just wait, soon you’ll be able to have me get you off whenever you want. Well, almost whenever you want, but when I’m working, you’ll be working, too.”

 

Kylo imagined sitting under Hux’s desk and sucking him off while Hux finished up all of his paperwork, and the thought made his cock twitch. He hoped Hux didn’t hear him sigh.

 

“I have to go, Kylo. Text me if you need help with anything,” Hux said after a brief pause, in which Kylo was sure he’d heard a laugh that was likely brought on by Kylo’s noise of pleasure. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Oh, and I have a surprise for you. I’m officially taking the day off.”

 

“Nice!” Kylo nearly screamed into the phone. “I can’t wait. Love you.”

 

“Love you too,” said Hux, and hung up the phone, leaving Kylo glowing as he packed up the last of his boxes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for sticking with me on this one!! as i said before, this is my first smut and it was an ambitious one, but i am nothing if not ambitious. i hope y'all enjoyed it!!
> 
> possible triggers in this chapter:  
> -flogging  
> -rope bondage

**Author's Note:**

> -This is my first smut that I've felt good enough about to post on here, lmao.  
> -Thank you SO much to @Splintered_star! This means SO much to me and I hope you enjoy it!  
> -Find me on Twitter @remorselessgay.


End file.
